The love of 2 hero's burns strong
by GrimeKid98
Summary: It is about a new Hero named Dread-wing and his love interest Zatanna Zatara. Later into it there will be Jack/Artemis and Dick/Zatanna
1. Prolouge

A young justice Fanfic.

I do not own young justice, it is owned by DC I do however own Jack/Dread-wing

First thing you need to know is my name is Jack, I am currently 17 and a part of the young justice team after becoming Batman's protege along with Robin, It all started 3 years ago when I was 14, my parents and me were mugged on our way home after I won a fighting contest, my parents gave the man all we had on our person including my 9 karat gold medal, after we gave him everything the man said "I want the kid" referring to me, my father stepped between me and the man and said "Over my lifeless corpse" and my mother repeated this, as soon as my mother finished, the mugger pulled out a gun and shot them both, I was sure I would be next if Batman hadn't come to my rescue throwing a baterang at the man knocking the gun out his hand and proceeded to beat the mugger up.

After the police took my statement, Batman walked over to me and asked me " Do you have any other family that can look after you?", I was silent and shaking with anger and looked at him and shook my head after 5 minutes I turned my head to him again and said "Thank you, but my parents were all the family I have" I looked back to the floor and started crying, Batman offered to take me in but I refused I wasn't a charity case, not yet.

**The Next Day**

I was walking the rich part of Gotham city trying to convince myself not to beat up all the snobs calling me a tramp and saying I should go back to the poor side of the city, little did I know someone was following me down the street listening to what people were saying, as I stopped walking about 5 rich kids cornered me and said they were going to beat me up so I would go back the poor side of the city, when a long black limo pulled up and the one person I never thought I would see got out and said "Get away from him" they looked back and all ran away and they were looking at billionaire Bruce Wayne, he walked up to me and knelt down "What is your name?" he asked with a smile, "Jack Wilson, Sir" I replied not looking at him as if I was unworthy to be in his presence he smiled at me and said "Please, call me Bruce, also may I ask why you are all alone?" I carried on looking at the floor "My parents were murdered yesterday, we were mugged and the mugger shot them, if it wasn't for Batman I would either be dead or kidnapped" I replied fighting back the tears, out of the corner of my eye I saw a young kid no older then 10 get out of the limo and stand next to Bruce.

They looked at each other then looked back to me "Do you want to join our family?" Bruce said smiling "This is my adopted son Richard 'Dick' Greyson he lost his parents last year and I took him in because I to lost my parents at a young age, how old are you Jack?" I looked up at them "14" I said with a small smile forming on my face "How would you like to come live with us, if you agree, tomorrow I will go and adopt you into our family, does that sound good to you Jack?" Bruce said smiling at me along with Dick "Yes please Bruce, and Dick, I saw the show, and I just want to say, I am truly sorry you lost your parents that way" I said looking at Dick, who smiled and said "Thank you, Jack", Bruce stood up and extended his hand, I hesitantly took it and they led me to the limo and we all got in and I smiled at them, and after I was introduced to Alfred we went to Wayne Manor.

After two days living there, I found out that Bruce and Dick were really Batman and Robin, I found this out using my stealth to my advantage and my simple knowledge of gymnastics to climb a stone pillar and spy on them, if I didn't breath a little to loud at one point I would have gotten away with it to, but they understood, "Do you want to join the Bat family Jack?" Batman asked I smiled "Yes please Batman", they both looked at me and Robin said "Okay first thing you need is a name" I smiled already knowing what I wanted "Dread-Wing" I replied almost instantly I saw them smile at the name, as we progressed they asked me what my talents were, with was easy to answer, I had a simple understanding of gymnastics, I was really strong, Fast and relatively smart and I had good computer skills, and I am really good at stealth, then I needed to create weaponry and a costume, my costume was simple Black with a Midnight blue cape and a red bat on the front of my costume and my weapons were a BO-staff, baterangs and smoke pellets with explosive pellets, and wooden swords and a Katana for tricky fights.

We trained and fought together and in that time I met Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash and then came the day to go to the hall of justice.

This is the end of chapter one, I will try to post tomorrow as i am already working on chapter 2, please review and reply.

Chapter 2 will extend on Jack and his love interest.


	2. The start of the relationship

**Young justice chapter 2**

**Present day**

Me and the team are stood in the cave waiting to meet Zatanna Zatara, when the elevator opens me and Robin nearly faint at the sight before us, yes Zatanna may of only been 14, but she is really cute, when she walks over to the team, Kid Flash runs over to her and started to flirt, I can tell she isn't happy with it so I walk over and slap KF in the back of the head, Zatanna laughs and smiles, "You have an amazing smile" I say not thinking, She starts to blush and that makes me smile, "Mine doesn't compete against yours" She says with a wink, it was that moment when I felt my heart racing which told me I was falling in love.

"Welcome to the team Zatanna" Robin say's with a cheesey grin on his face, "I am not really able to join unless it is okay with my dad, but I don't think he will agree" Zatanna says with a sad face, "Why not, you are amazing at magic, I have seen it with my own two eyes" I said with a smile, but it was to no avail as KF was still flirting, "KF me and you training room Now" I said just wanting to get him away from Zatanna, "Oh, why you always beat me it ain't fair" He said pouting, "I am doing this for Zatanna cause no offence I really like her so get to the training room Now" I say in a whisper but sadly Superboy hears me and follows us.

"What was that Dread-Wing?" Superboy says with a confused tone, "Shit, super hearing forgot about that... I was telling KF that I really like Zatanna, Please don't tell her, I don't know if she will reject me or not" I ask with a half hearted plea, "Don't worry Dread-wing, I won't tell her, but you had better before I change my mind" Connor says with a laugh, Wally starts laughing but underestimates my feelings for Zatanna so I started fighting him...20 minutes later KF is lying on the floor in pain while me and Connor walk out laughing, we walk back to the briefing room and Connor walks over and kisses M'gann, "Dude your whipped" I say while I burst out laughing, "Yeah, Yeah" and he walks over to me, "But I wonder what Zatanna would say when I tell her" Connor whispers with a sly grin on his face, "You wouldn't" I say shitting bricks and sweating, "Apologise for what you just said and I might think about keeping it secret" He says in a whisper, I gulp and say in defeat "Okay, sorry dude you ain't whipped", Robin jumps at this chance, "Finally someone has defeated Dread-Wing, how did you do it Connor?" with a mishcivious smile on his face, "I know something Dread-Wing beat KF up for trying to bribe him with, Dread-Wing has a crush hahahaha" Connor says laughing, "Dude what the fuck was that for" I say feeling betrayed, "Who is it" everyone present starts shouting at me, "Fuck you Connor" I say running from the group with them all in tow trying to find out whom it is I have a crush on.

10 minutes later I circle the whole base and I re-enter the briefing room and nearly run into Zatanna who still has a confused look on her face, "Sorry about that Zee" I say with an apologetic look on my face, "Did you just call me Zee?" she asked with a questionable look on her face, "Sorry, don't you like that?" I ask looking down, one so I don't look at her astonoshing beauty and two I am sorry for what I said, "I don't mind that name Dread-Wing I like it" she says with an honest look on her face, "Please call me Jack, if you to are wondering what superboy was on about, they were talking about" but i'm cut off when the rest of the group run into the briefing room, "Come with me" I say grabbing her hand and running down the hall, passing the training room I put my arm out and clothesline KF which makes Zatanna laugh, "You have a beautiful laugh" I say sincerly but then my brain catches up with my mouth and I start blushing causing Zatanna to laugh again, "Thank you Jack", She says smiling which makes me laugh, "You have a nice laugh as well" she says tightning her grip on my hand, we round a corner and I go flying through the air as the group chasing us jumps me and I never loosen my grip on Zatanna hand as we launch ourselves over them and start laughing, we come to a stop at my Bedroom door when I open the door I say, "Stay here, I'll be right back" with that said I sprint down the corridor towards the kitchen, I make two sandwiches and jump into the vents, when I get over my room, I kick the grate out and drop onto the floor with a crack resonating from my back and left knee cap, "AH fuck, I knew that fight with superboy and KF would come back and bite me in the ass" saying this makes Zatanna burst out laughing, "What's so funny, it really hurts" I say with a confused look on my face, but when I turn to face her she is lying in my bed laughing and my mind is wiped by her never ending beauty, "What I was trying to say before we were interupted is that the person I have a crush in, is in this room" I say trying not to pass out from fear, I mean come on, I have fought supervillans and have never been scared once but here I am trying to ask a girl out and I am scared, Whats up with that.

She stops laughing and looks at me and can tell i'm being trueful and that i'm a bit scared, "Would _**you **_ever go out with _**me**_?" I ask a bit scared still but I cannot stop the fear showing, "Yes I would love to go out with you Jack" She says smiling at me causing my heart to race, "Like Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I ask a bit more excited then I would have hoped, "Yes, you seem like a nice guy but you already know my dad, who is your dad, Jack?" She asks looking deep into my Ice blue eyes, "My dad is a bit of a big deal in Gotham" I say seeing if she can get it, "There are quite a few big deals in Gotham babe" She says still confused, "My dad is Bruce Wayne, he adopted me after my Parents were murdered" I say looking down in disgust and hatred of the basterd who took them from me my normal ice blues replaced with black and anger, Zatanna sees the rage in my eyes and gives me a hug, after a few minutes we look into each others eyes she gets lost in my icey blue eyes and I get lost in her electric blue eyes, after five minutes of looking deep into each others eyes we lock our lips together for the most passionate, love filled kiss which when we pull away leaves our lips swollen from the pressure and our eyes half lidded and full of lust for each other, but we decide to leave it there and go find the others, which wouldn't be to hard since they were still looking for me, Me and Zatanna walk into the briefing room, when we reach the rest of them KF shouts "EVERYONE DREAD-WING HAS A CRUSH ON ZATANNA", I don't really care, they look from me to Zatanna, "KF you fucking idiot" Robin says hitting him, me and Zatanna laugh, "Should we tell them babe" Zatanna says looking at me, "Yeah, Guys me and Zatanna are dating, sorry kid mouth but I beat you two it" at first they don't belive us until we turn to each other and I pick her up in my arms and she wraps her legs aroud my waist and we start kissing, "I'm jelouse Zatanna" Artemis says looking at me, "Sorry Artemis he's mine and I am never letting go" Zatanna says with a smirk while she is leaning on my chest, "Want something to eat or drink babe" I say walking towards the kitchen, "Just a glass of water please babe" She replies with a smile, "Dude your whipped" Connor says while walking up to me, "So my girl is fucking amazing, and I could still kick your ass, whipped or not" I say with a smug grin on my face as I walk back to Zatanna, "Really, training room Now, unless your scared" Connor says taunting me, "Babe will you be my good luck charm" I say looking at Zatanna, "Yes babe" she replies wrapping her arms around me, when we all walk to the training room, "Connor, Shirts or no Shirts?", "No shirts" he replies smirking, He takes his shirt off thinking he is something special, I take mine off and reveal all my stab and bullet wounds from crime fighting, but what gets the girls happy is my toned body, bulging with muscle with tight abs and a toned torso, "Hold this for me please babe" I say to Zatanna as I pass her my shirts, 10 minutes later I back flip over Connor grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to the ground, ignoring the crack from my left knee cap, "Superboy, Fail" the computer says and they all walk over to me while M'gann goes to Connor and helps him up, "Where did you learn that?" Connor asks holding his head, "I learnt from the best", "Batman right?", "No, Robin taught me during our fight with Joker" out of the corner of my eye I see Robin look down and I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his neck, "Cheers little Bro" I whisper in his ear, "Babe can I have shirt back?" I ask while Artemis can't take her eyes off my glistning sweat covered body, "No, i'm keeping it, It's warm and smells like you", "Okay babe I have a spare in my room" I say and I leave with Zatanna in tow.


	3. The 3rd date

Young Justice Chapter 3

**3 weeks later**

Jack and Zatanna were on the 3rd date since Jack asked Zatanna out 3 weeks ago, they were at one of the faniciest restaurants in Gotham, as they walked through the doors, they were surrounded by the paperazzie asking them all sorts of questions, the most popular being what does Zatanna see in Jack,"Are you with him because he is a billionaire, or is it because of his looks?" one of the women said, Zatanna let out a low groan of displeasure, "Babe, calm down" Jack says as he gives her a kiss, they push their way through the crowd to he front desk, "Reservations?" The maitre d' asked with a straight face, "Two for Wilson" I replied with a small smile, the maitre d' said "This way please, sir" we followed him as he picked up the silverware and menues, he leads us to a nice 2 person table.

"What would you like to order sir, madame" the waiter asked with a smile, "I will have the Lamb Salad with Fregola please", "Good choose sir, and you madame?" he replied with a small smile, "I to will have the Lamb Salad with Fregola please" Zatanna replied in a kind tone making the waiter smile, "Thank you, it will be ready soon, what drinks would you like?", "We will have 2 glasses of water, because we are still underage" I reply, "How old are you sir?" the waiter asks with a confused look on his face, "17, why?" I ask confused, "Because it is a licenced premises you can have alchol and how old is your date?" he stated with a smile, "My date is 14" I reply expecting to be looked at like a monster, "She looks alot older then 14 sir, I could swindle it so you can both have alchol for the right price", when he finished I roll my eyes and pull out 2 hundred dollar bills, "Is this enough?", I ask raising my eyebrow, "More then enough sir" He replys taking my money, "What would you like to drink?" I hesitently say "I will have a pint please", "I will have a mango cocktail Please" Zatanna says with a smile, "Coming right up", as he turns to walk away I turn to Zatanna and smile, "Happy 3 week annaversiry babe" I say pulling out a medium sized box, Zatanna takes it and opens it before gasping, "Babe, it's beautiful" Zatanna says before giving me a quick peck on the lips, the gift was a solid silver chain with a blone glass heart and in the heart was a little golden flame, "Glad you like it babe, but it is not as beautiful as you" I say with a wink, "now mine is pointless" she says handing me a box, "Why babe?" I ask confused by what she just said, "Because your gift will blow mine away" Zatanna replies with a sad look in her eyes, "Babe just because even though i'm loaded, I will love your gift" I reply sincerley before opening the box and my jaw drops at the gift.

The gift was a rosewood photo frame with a varnished finish, in the frame is me and Zatanna on our first date smiling and leaning on each other, "Babe, I...I love it, it is the greatest gift I have recieved" I say kissing her, before the waiter brings our drinks and food over and for the rest of the night, we talk and joke, when it gets to the time I should take Zatanna home, she calls her dad, "Hi dad, Yeah it was a really fun night, I was wondering if I could sleep over at Jacks house tonight, We will be alright his house is a mansion, He is Bruce Waynes son, Thank you dad, Love you too, Night dad" when she hangs up, "I need to go home quick to get some clothes for the weekend, and you need to talk to your dad" Zatanna says with a cheeky grin on her face, "Fine babe" I say pulling out my phone, "Hey dad, yeah the gift was great, anyway my girlfriend wants to stay the weekend if it's okay with you, Thanks dad, Love you too dad, See you in 40 minutes, Bye" as I finish my phone call Alfred pulls up in the limo, "Master Jack, Miss Zatara", "Hi Alfred, we need to go to Zatanna's house to get 3 days worth of clothes is that all right with you?" I ask as he doesn't need to go out his way, "That is fine Master Jack, What is your address Miss Zatara?" Alfred asks in a kind tone, afterwe go to Zatanna's house and get some clothes, it take 20 minutes to get to Wayne Manor, when we pull up I notice Zatanna's face and smile, "Lot to take in isn't it babe", I say while holding back the laughter, "It really is, but I care for more then your money, I care for **you **babe" Zatanna replies with a soft giggle.

"I don't **care **for you babe, I...I think I love you" I say fighting of my blush, when my words roll into her ears, Zatanna jumps on me and starts kissing me all over my face, when we pull back for air, we walk into the mansion, Dick runs up to me before noticing Zatanna and freezing, "Ummm, hi Zatanna" Dick says blushing, "Hi Dick, nice to meet you" Zatanna says will a kind smile and a kind tone, "Hey little bro, whats up with you?", I ask noticing his blush, "Make yourself at home babe I need to talk to him", I say to Zatanna and give her a kiss, "So, Dick whats going on dude?" I ask with a concerned tone, "Your girlfriend looks beautiful Bro, she looks great in a dress" he says blushing, "Thanks Dick, but keep your hands to yourself, she's mine and don't tell dad, I'm in love with her, I love her with all my heart, but thats what scares me, if The Joker or someone found out and hurt her or worse, I wouldn't be able to cope, I'd go crazy and do something stupid" I say clenching my fists, "Don't worry Jack, you have the whole Bat-family and the Team and the League to back you up if shit goes south and Zatanna is ever taken by one of our many enemies" Dick says before grabbing the basketball, "Give you a game just need to go get Zatanna unpacked be back in 5 mate" I say walking back into the mansion, "Hey babe, Dick wants to play Basketball if that is alright with you, there are seats ourside under a parasole, and I will be playing shirtless" I say to Zatanna with a cheeky wink, "Okay babe, I don't mind if you want to spend time with your younger brother" Zatanna says pressing her hand on my chest lifting my shirts off while she smashes her lips onto mine, my shirt falls to the floor and she cannot keep her hands off my body, I let out a hiss of pleasure but then I wince when she bites into my abs like their a candy apple, but before we carried away, we exit the building to the basketball court.

"Hey, Dick you don't mind Zatanna watching do you?" I ask wondering if he would mind or not, "No, I don't mind, by the way, what the fuck happend you got teeth marks in your abs" Dick asks in a concerned tone, "Dude, my girlfriend likes my abs and bit into them like a candy apple, it fuckin hurt the hell man" I say holding my abs in pain, "Hey guys" Barbra Gordon aka Batgirl says walking out onto the court, "Ummm Jack, Dick who's this?" Barbara says pointing at Zatanna, "Babs, this is my girlfriend Zatanna Zatara, Zatanna this is Barbara Gordon" I say in my normal chilled out tone, "Nice to meet Barbara", "Nice to meet you to Zatanna" The two teenage girls say to each other, "Ouch, Jack what happend to your abs?" Barbara asked concern running through her, "Well, ummm" I was going to answer when Zatanna answered for me, "Sorry Barbara, I wanted to know if his abs tasted as sweet as his lips, I was right" Zatanna says with a big smile jumping on my back, "Babs, she knows everything, about me, Dick, You and Bruce, She knows your Batgirl, I didn't tell her, Dick did" I blurt out panaking, "DUDE" Dick shouted "What, she is not nice when she is pissed off, but Babs hold off till we finish playing basketball please" I say calming Barbara down almost instantly, "Only, if I play on Dicks team and Zatanna plays on yours" Barbara says with a mischivious grin, "How about it babes, wanna play?" I ask with puppy dog eyes, "Okay, but just because I love you babe" Zatanna says with smile on her face, "And I love you to babe" I reply in a suave tone, "LOVE how long have you two been together?" Barbara almost screams, "Babs calm down, we have been dating for 3 weeks, Babe show them the gift and i'll show them mine, okay?" I ask in a hopeful tone, "Sure thing babe" she says in a loving tone, "This is what Zatanna got me" I say in a happy tone showing them the rosewood frame with mine and Zatanna's picture, "Awwww, you look really happy together, that is true love" Barbara says, "Thanks Babs" I say giving her a hug, Then Zatanna takes the neckless off and passes it to Barbara, "HOLY SHIT, that looks really expensive Jack, How much was it?" Barbara shouts catching me and Dick off guard, "It was $7,000 but only the best for my true love" I say winking at Zatanna, "Besides, my dad took me and helped me pick it out, It was no big deal" I say nonchalantly.


	4. The trip and the return

**Young Justice Chapter 4**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Morning babe, did I wake you?" I ask Zatanna as she walks into mine and Bruce's office at the mansion, "No babe, I woke up and couldn't feel you hugging me, so I came to find you, what is this room?" Zatanna asks walking up behind me while I am sitting at a large mahogany desk and wrapping her arms around my neck, "This is mine and Bruce's office, we come in here to do some work, our Greek building needed me to fix something for them, when they called I didn't want to wake you so I took the call in here" I explain kissing her arms but I am interrupted by my phone going off, "This is Jack, What do you mean you can't fix it, I sent you how to fucking fix it, FINE I will come and FIX it for you, Bye" I shout into the phone, "Sorry babe, me and Bruce need to go fix the problems there having in Greece, would you like to come, I mean Dicks coming, It'll be fun" I say in a calm and loving tone rubbing up and down her arms, "Babe you know I would love to come, but I can't afford it" Zatanna says with a sad look, "Don't worry babe, Bruce has a private jet, if you want to come with us?" I say with a hopeful look on my face, "Okay babe, I will come, it'd be nice to get away" Zatanna replies with a loving smile on her face, "One thing, because we will be seen out in public together, your face will be plastered all over the tabloids" I say with a pissed of look on my face, "Babe calm down, I don't care, I love you for you" Zatanna replies with a kiss, "I love you to babe" I say with a wink and a kiss.

**10 HOURS LATER**

"Babe wake up, were here" I say to Zatanna as we land in Greece, "No, i'm to tired, i'm only moving if you carry me" Zatanna says with a pouting tone, "Fine" I reply kneeling down and scooping her up in my arms, "Babe, your light as a feather" I say with a playful wink and a passionate kiss to her lips, "Your lying, I know I way more then I did when we first met" Zatanna says with a sad look, "Babe, stop putting yourself down, You are light as a feather, believe me, and you haven't gained any weight and even if you did I would still love you because you are you, I don't love you for your looks or weight, I love you because your, smart, funny, strong, kind and a very generous person" I say with a serious and commanding tone, but still with a look of passion in my eyes, "Thanks babe, I love you too" Zatanna replies burying her head into my chest while we walk out of the plane only to be swarmed by the press, "Why are you with Jack?", "Is it because he is a Billionaire?", "Is it because he is gorgeous?", "Is it for his body?", "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout at them, when I finish shouting they all cower away and run, "I fucking hate the press" I say in a calm but still angry tone, "Me to babe, but I don't care if they know why I love you", Zatanna says with a smile, "Sorry I lost it babe" I reply in a heartfelt tone, "come on, we have our own limo to drive us to the hotel" I say to Zatanna wrapping my arm around her waist, when we enter the limo I turn on the stereo and start singing along to The Road by Asking Alexandria.

**"The Road"**

**Street signs, so many street signs pass me by every night and I know tomorrow I won't recognize the world Home bound, but I want to be home now Two more months of empty faces standing there screaming up at me And I don't know why**

**I wanna go home I wanna sleep in my own bed I want a normal life again Is this the end? Is this the end? No matter how hard I try, all I know is the road All I know is the road**

**Save me, can anyone save me? I don't know who I am anymore This was supposed to be the dream You don't see the pain in my eyes? You don't hear the pain in my words? I'm just stuck here cold and alone with no one beside me And I wanna go home**

**I wanna go home I wanna sleep in my own bed I want a normal life again Is this the end? Is this the end?No matter how hard I try, all I know is the road All I know is the road And you wonder why I'm out of my mind?**

**I wanna go home I wanna sleep in my own bed I want a normal life again Is this the end? Is this the end? No matter how hard I try, all I know is the road All I know is the road.**

When the song ended, Zatanna looked at me and with a heavy heart said, "Babe, that was beautiful" While speaking Zatanna tries to hold back the tears, to no avail, "Thanks babe, it is the song of my life" I say looking deep into her electric blue eyes, while she looks deep into my Icy blue eyes, we are snapped out of it when the door opens to reveal our 5 star hotel, we walk up to the front desk where we meet up with Bruce and Dick, "What took you guys so long?" Bruce asks, "I had to wake my beautiful girlfriend up on the plane and then I had to carry her to the limo" I explain while holding Zatanna's hand, "Yeah, sorry Mr. Wayne, I was so tired after the flight" Zatanna says while looking down, "Please, Zatanna call me Bruce" Bruce says with a smile on his face, "Mr. Wayne, rooms 3,4 and 5 are ready for you" The man at the desk says to Bruce, "Thank you" Bruce says with a grateful smile, "Dad, why have you got 3 rooms not 4? I ask a bit confused by what he meant, "Son, I trust you and Zatanna not to do anything illegal, so I am letting you both share the fifth room, it has a flat screen TV, movies and everything else, enjoy son" Bruce says to me while my jaw drops, "Ummm, thanks dad" I say with a hint of confusion in my voice, "Bruce, What room am I in?" Dick asks, "Room 4 Dick" Bruce says in a calm tone, "Night guys" Zatanna says dragging me to the bedroom, "Babe, what are you doing" I ask with panic in my voice, "Relax, we aren't having sex, I just wanted to spend some time alone with my gorgeous Boyfriend" Zatanna replies with a wink and a giggle.

**3 DAYS LATER**

We land at Gotham airport and get off the plane, Dick and Bruce go to Bruce's car driven by Alfred and me and Zatanna walk over to my Lamborghini Veneno Roadster in blood red, "Babe, wanna come to my place in Bludhaven tonight?" I ask hoping she will say yes, "Yes I will babe, I just gotta get some clothes from my house" Zatanna replies with a happy smile on her face, Out of now where, Kid Flash runs up to the car and starts touching it, I get out the car and scare him, "Wally what the fuck are you doing to my car" I ask in a pissed off tone, "Sorry Jack, I wanted to see it, and Zatanna, that girl is hot, and I will have her, not you, I'm better then you at everything" KF says while laughing, "Babe, who do you want more, me or Kid mouth?" I ask Zatanna who smiles at me, "I want... You babe" She says jumping on me, "Sorry Wally but the car and the girl are both mine, what do you say babe, wanna get Artemis round?" I ask with a chuckle, "You bastard, stay the fuck away from Artemis" KF Shouts at me, "DON'T FUCKING SWEAR AT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT" I shout in his face, "Drop dead Jack" KF says with a snear of disgust, "Come on babe, lets go" I say punching KF in the face K. him, when we get back to my apartment, "Babe what do you want to eat?" I ask with a smile, "Pizza for me" Zatanna replies, "What type?" I ask with a smile, "I want a large sausage and for my Pizza I want pepperoni" Zatanna replies with a wink, "Oh, babe don't tease me" I say in a sad voice while pouting, "Your really cute Jack" Zatanna replies, "Thanks babe, you ain't to bad yourself" I say with a wink, "Your an ass" Zatanna says while snickering, "I also have an incredibly sexy ass" I reply making Zatanna laugh, "Babe, I love you" Zatanna says giving me a kiss, "I love you to babe, and I always will" I say getting out a box and opening it to reveal a promise ring, The ring is gold with a heart shaped diamond on it, sided by an amethyst diamond and a Peridot Diamond on either side, "Babe, it's beautiful" Zatanna says through teary eyes, "No where near as beautiful as you babe" I reply with a smile and a wink.


	5. The fight for His Life

**YOUNG JUSTICE CHAPTER 5**

**2 weeks later**

"Hey hun" Zatanna says as she enters Jack apartment, but when there is no answer, she decides to investigate, "Where are you Blue Jay" Zatanna says really starting to worry, she rounds the corner to my bedroom and stops, "Jack, what the fuck happened?" She exclaims when she sees me lying on the ground holding my side.

"Hey Kitten, I was attacked as I left my room, I have a stab wound to my ribs, dislocated shoulder, cuts all over my body and I was shot 3 times in the back" I reply in pain, "I don't know how long I can hang on, Call Bruce and Dick, and get the team, please Kitten" I ask as I start blacking out.

"JACK" Zatanna screams as she pulls out my phone and starts dialling, the first person she calls is Bruce and after 5 rings she screams "BRUCE, Jack dying, Please hurry up and get here".

"What happened?" Bruce says with fear in his voice.

"I don't know I just got here, please hurry" Zatanna says through her crying.

"We'll be right there" Bruce says before hanging up.

Next Zatanna decides to call M'gann to get the team there.

"Hello, M'gann Dread-wings dying, please could the team come here, PLEASE" Zatanna says shaking.

"We'll be right there" M'gann says crying before she hangs up the phone.

"Jack they'll be here soon" Zatanna says before the door flys open to reveal Batman and Robin.

"JACK" Dick shouts as they run over to me and Zatanna.

"It's okay little bro, I'm at peace" I say trying not to black out.

"Son, who did this to you?" Bruce asks with a tear running down his face.

"Joker and 5 of his goons, the fuckin paparazzi caught a Picture of me entering through the skylight this morning" I manage to say gasping for air.

"Where are you all" M'gann shouts as the team all enter the apartment.

"UP HERE" Zatanna screams back through the tears, "HURRY" She screams before looking back to me and gripping my hand.

"We need to get him to the cave, NOW" Batman shouts, "I'll take his car" he shouts before picking me up and running down the stairs towards the garage.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I wake up in the infirmary in the teams cave, "Wheres Zatanna?" I ask the doctors that are present.

"She is waiting outside" One of the female doctors says.

"Where is Batman and Robin?" I ask again.

"We think you should ask Zatanna that" The same female doctor says.

"Well, Send her in" I say running out of patience.

"JACK" Zatanna shouts as she runs over to my bedside, "I was so worried about you, I thought you were going to die" Zatanna says between kisses.

"Don't worry Zee, I ain't going anywhere, any ways, Wheres Dick and Bruce?" I ask a bit worried.

"They went after Joker" Zatanna replies with a sad look on her face.

"Why did they go after Joker?" I ask already knowing what was coming.

"They went after him for what he did to you" Zatanna replies squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Sweetheart, I love you, now I need to get to them, It's a trap, sent Superman ahead, please, for me" I ask and Zatanna runs out the room and sends the team to Batman and Robins destination.

Super-boy walks over to me and helps me out of bed, "Thanks Connor" I say with a sincere tone and a sincere smile, I get dressed and I say, "wheres my car?".

"It's outside, By the way Jack, Great car" Connor says holding my shoulder to keep me steady.

"Thanks mate, wanna ride to the destination?" I ask as Zatanna was going in the Bio-Ship.

"You mean it?" Connor asks with a happy smile.

"Yeah, Zee's going in the Bio-Ship, we'll beat them there, trust me" I say giving him a hug, "Lets go Big guy" after saying this we both start laughing.

**5 minutes later**

All of us are stood outside the warehouse, we here the jokers annoying laugh, "I have you now Bats and boy blunder HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA".

"Everyone stay here, I have a score to settle with this Bastard" I say with a low growl but when I go to walk inside, I feel someone grab my arm and I spin around and come face to face to Zatanna, "Please Zee, I need to do this alone, Batman and Robin can handle themselves, I don't want my Buttercup getting hurt because of me" I say with a sad smile on my face.

"No, if your going in, then so am I" Zatanna says with kiss.

"No, I am not putting my little snicker doodle in harms way, I love you to much to do that", I say trying to stay calm, "Connor, hold her, please, I don't want her getting hurt" As I say this I see Connor nod his head and restrain Zatanna.

I kick the door open and walk in, I see Joker walk over, "Miss Martian, Link us up, okay guys when I give the word attack" when I finish communicating, I turn to see Joker face to face with me, then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as he stabs me, They all sense this and Zatanna runs in and is caught.

"The all mighty Dread-wing, who is this, a girlfriend, Tie her up and dispose of this garbage" The Joker says pointing at me.

Out of nowhere a hand grabs me and throws me through a window into the street.

"FUCK" I shout as they all crowd around me.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all hear coming from the warehouse.

"ZATANNA" I shout as I pull out my Katana and head for the door.

"YOU WANT ME JOKER YOU FUCKING GET ME" I shout as I walk in and start beating up his guards, when one of the guards pulls a gun and shoots me a further 3 times the rest of the team run in and start fighting, Batman and robin get free and free Zatanna, as I land a punch to Jokers face, He stabs me in the stomach another 4 times before I grab the knife and stab him in the shoulder and headbutt him knocking him out cold, I turn to the rest of them and start walking towards them before I start blacking out and fall to my knees and then pass out completely, loosing lots of blood that is gushing from my wounds.

Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, gotta reading to find out what happens.


	6. The proposal

**YOUNG JUSTICE CHAPTER 6**

**2 DAYS LATER**

I wake up with a lot of pain flowing through my body, I look either side and on my right side is my beautiful girlfriend Zatanna, on the left side of my bed is my little brother Dick and sat at the foot of my bed is my Dad, Bruce Wayne, "Hey dad" I say through the wincing of the pain.

"Hey Jack, glad to see your awake, Zatanna hasn't left your bedside since superman bought you here" Bruce says with a tear escaping his eye, thankful I am alive.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask yawning and wrapping my arm around Zatanna and my other arm resting on top of Dicks head, "I had never seen you cry before dad, up until 2 days ago that is" I say as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"I was afraid we were going to lose you son, it devestated all of us when you wouldn't wake up,thanks to M'gann though you survived, and for that I am glad" Bruce says with a smile.

"Why?, What did M'gann Do?" I ask with a concerned tone echoing through.

"She gave you blood, you lost alot after Joker stabbed you and his goon shot you" Bruce says flatly but proudly.

I glance over just as Zatanna wakes up, "JACK" She screams waking Dick up making him roll off the bed in shock.

"Smooth move bro" I say laughing as Dick stands up and straightens himself out.

Through tears of joy Dick manages to say "I'm really happy your alive Jack" I notice a bit of tension in his voice.

"I don't blame you or dad, I blame Connor for me nearly dying and I blame my fucking bravery and Persistance" I say with a light chuckle as Dick dives on me giving me a hug.

"Why do you blame connor Jack?" Bruce asks with a confused tone behind his voice.

"Because I asked him to restrain Zatanna, but he let go and she got caught, I got stabbed and I lost my cool and tried to fucking slice and dice the bastard" I say in a angry hissing voice.

"Cutie pie, I don't blame Connor for not restraining me, I broke away from his grasp and ran after you, I'm sorry" She says with a sad tone and a sad face.

"Baby doll, I can't blame you, I love you to much, your the only girl I have had a proper relationship, my longest relationship before I met you was 3 hours, I'm glad I met you, and I don't regret what I did for you all" I say with a kiss to her lips.

"You stupid brave fool" we all turn to see Superboy and the team standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry I let go of Zatanna, sorry Jack" Superboy says with a down look on his face.

"I don't blame you, not anymore, Zatanna told me she broke free from your grip, I should be apologising for blaming you, Sorry Connor" I say with a straight face before Artemis runs over and gives me a hug.

"We all thought you were going to die" Artemis says into my chest during our hug.

"When can I get out of here?" I ask looking for any indication I can leave.

"You can leave when Batman is ready to take you home" The doctor says walking into the room.

"Thanks doc, Batman, could you help me get out of the bed?" I ask through gritted teeth, I hate being reliant on others.

"Okay son" Batman says putting his arm around my neck and pulling me off the bed.

"See you guys tomorrow" I say as me, Batman, Robin and Zatanna leave the room and head for our own cars.

**3 Years Later**

After finding the Joker, Me and Nightwing have him cornered when Batman arrives, we all pull our fists back and punch him straight in the face knocking him out, "Looks like Arkham needs new security" Batman states in his usual dark tone before dragging him out and back to Arkham.

"Hey , Dick, Wanna come mine tonight?" I ask looking at him.

"I would like that Jack" Dick replies in a happy tone.

"Great, because I need a witness for what I am going to do" I reply in a jokey tone.

"Why what are you going to do?" Dick asks in a confused tone.

"I'm going to propose to Zatanna, I love her and I want to marry her" I state in a confident tone.

"Congrats big bro" Dick says wrapping his arm around my neck and hugging me.

"Thanks" I say simply to him.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Zee, are you here?" I shout walking into my apartment with Dick.

"Yeah Big Guy, I'm up here" She shouts from the second floor.

"Dick stay here" I say in a commanding and authorotive tone.

"Sure thing bro" Dick says simply

I run upstairs towards my bedroom, when I open the door I nearly faint, Zatanna is lying on my bed completely naked, "Babe, I love you and all but Dick is here" I say with my jaw so wide I thought it would unhinge.

"Why is Dick here?" Zatanna asks in a confused tone still trying to figure out why Dick is here.

"Please could you get dressed and meet us down stairs, there is something I need to ask you" I ask in a clear tone.

"Okay, but your making up for it later" Zatanna says in a strict tone with a hint of jokeyness.

"Dinner and a movie, sounds reasnable" I say in a jokey tone.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Okay, Now will you tell me why Dick is here?" Zatanna asks me with a still confused look on her face.

"Close your eyes Zee" I say trying to hold back the fear.

Zatanna willingly complys and closes her eyes, I get down on one knee and get the box out of my pocket.

"You can open them now" I say fear seeping through into my voice.

"Oh My God" Zatanna says in a slow tone realising what is happening.

"Zatanna Zatara, Will you do me the greatest of honours by becoming my wife?" I ask as I open the box to reveal a golden ring with a big diamond in the middle.

"YES, I WILL JACK" Zatanna screams tackling me to the floor and kissing me.

I slide the ring on her finger and I give her a long passionate ring, "Jack, why am I here?" Dick asks in a confused tone.

"Because, dad is at Arkham with Joker and your my brother, I wanted you to be here when I did it so I could ask you to be my bestman" I say with a look of truth on my face.

"Of course I will mate" Dick says with a happy grin across his face.

We call an emergency meeting at the cave, I let robin take my Yamaha Motorcycle while me and Zatanna arrive in style in my 3 day old Aston Martin one-77.

"Why did you call an emergency Dread-wing?" M'gann says in a panaking tone

"Because me and Zatanna have something to tell you, or more rather show you" I say jokingly.

They all exchange looks of confusion and Zatanna holds out her hand to show them the ring.

"OH MY GOD" M'gann shouts in celebration "Congradulations you two"

"Thanks M'gann, Would you and Artemis be my brides maides?" Zatanna asks to her two superheroine friends.

"We would love to" They both replied in unison.

"Roy, Kaldur and Barry, would you be my groomsmen?" I ask to my 3 male friends on the team.

"What about me?" Wally asks in a sad tone.

"Connor, would you give me away?" Zatanna asks as her dad turned into doctor fate.

"I would be delighted to give you away Zatanna" Connor says with a heartfelt smile on his face.

"Again, what am I doing?" KF asks with an angry expresion on his face.

"Your doing the most imortant job KF, your the flower girl" His expression turns to rage, "I'm only joking, Your checking people as they enter, then you can join the rest of the groomsmen" I say with a smile.

"Thanks Jack" KF says with a smile on his face.

"It's alright Wally" I say with a sincere smile in my face.


	7. The Wedding

**Young Justice Chapter 7**

**1 YEAR LATER, THE DAY OF THE WEDDING.**

The day started normaly for Me. Me, Batman, Nightwing and Robin took down poison Ivy and The Joker, and of course we won, but then something happened that had never happened before, I got nervous and scared.

"Jack whats worrying you bro?" Dick asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know, I love Zatanna but something inside of me is telling me she's to good for me, Is that true?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

"No son, it is perfectly normal to get cold feet, but you and Zatanna were made to be together" Batman says in his usual chilling tone.

"I guess your right Dad" I say with a smile on my face.

**3 HOURS LATER**

The priest went on with the ceremony until we heared an explosion a few blocks away. All superhero's present, run out side and down the street.

"What the fuck happened?" I shout to one of the cops.

"We don't know it happened to fast" The cop shouts back panacking.

"KF BEHIND YOU" I shout as an pulse of pure energy is aimed at him.

"MOVE NOW" Batman shouts.

We stand up and see the superheroins running towards us, A beam of pure energy is aimed at them.

"GET DOWN,NOW" I shout and they do that as Zatanna runs towards me.

We stand back up and see KF fly through the air in pain.

"IMPULSE GET KF" Flash shouts pointing to Wally.

"ON IT, we are so feeling the mode right now" Bart says with a smirk before he runs over and drags KF back towards us, but there is an beam of energy heading for them.

"MOVE NOW" I shout as I run towards them.

I jump inbetween them and the beam goes straight into my body sending me flying into the air, but superman is on my tail and saves me.

"Oh fuck, my suits ruined" I say making superman laugh.

Another beam is aimed at the superheroines, so I run and shield them from the beam and get sent flying back towards the church, "FUCK!" I shout as I fly passed the church into the side of a bus.

"DREAD-WING!" Nightwing shouts running towards me.

"I'll live bro" I say in a calm and clear voice.

**25 Minutes later**

We defeated the alien and are all now back in the church while the priest is talking, I look to all the superheroes that came to the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest says to me.

"With pleasure" I reply with a smirk.

I cup Zatanna's face and pull her into the passionate and love filled kiss we have ever had, our tongues batteling for dominance, neither of us giving in to the other, when we pull away everyone starts cheering and applauding us.

We walk out of the church towards my lamborghini veneno roadster to go to the airport and to Bruces private plane, as we get into the car I put my arm around Zatanna and give her a long kiss.

"So big guy, where are we going on our honeymoon?" Zatanna asks me with a cute smile on her face.

"We are going to Venice babe, most romantic city in Europe" I reply with a kiss.

As we arrive at the airport, we are surrounded by the press taking pictures and asking questions that we cannot understand.

"WILL YOU FUCKING LEAVE THEM ALONE" we look towards the person to be taken back when we see Dick standing there with his arm around Barbara Gordon.

"Cheers lil bro" I say giving him a little nod.

"Salright bro" He replies giving me a hug.

"See you when we get back Dick, do you wanna take the Lambo?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"Are you sure Jack?" Dick asks with confusion in his voice.

"Yes I am sure" I reply throwing him the key, "Take care mate" I say getting on the plane.


	8. I want a baby

**Young Justice Chapter 8**

**I DON'T OWN THE MORTICIANS DAUGHTER, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED BY BLACK VEIL BRIDES.**

**9 HOURS LATER**

"Jack wake up, where here" Zatanna says making my eyes snap open and look into her eyes, without thinking, I pull her down on top of me and start kissing her.

"I love you Zatanna Wilson" I say with a cheeky smirk on my face.

"I love you to Jack Wilson" Zatanna replies giving me a kiss.

We exit the plane and walk over towards the limo, when we enter I wrap my arms around Zatanna and place a loving kiss on her soft supple lips.

"Jack, I want a child" Zatanna says with a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure you want that?" I ask with confusion spread across my face.

"Yes, I am, are you sure you are ready for that?" Zatanna asks smirking as she sees her question leave me speechless.

"I'm sure I can do that for you" I say with a humourous smirk plastared on my face.

"I love you Jack" Zatanna says with a smile, "I love you to Zee" I say pulling her into a passionate kiss.

I put in my Black Veil Brides CD and go straight to the morticians daughter.

I open my lungs dear,

I sing this song at funerals, no rush.

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.

A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.

Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear,

A patience of eternity, my crush.

A universal still, no rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years and I will say your name.

I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,

I said I love you as I left you.

Regrets still haunt my hollow head,

I promised you that I will see you again.

Again.

Again.

I sit here and smile dear.

I smile because I think of you and I blush.

These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.

A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.

A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge.

We booked our flight those years ago,

You said you loved me as you left me.

Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago,

I said I loved you as I left you.

Regrets no longer in my head,

But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again

I'm home again,

again, again.

I am home again.

"I feel this way whenever I think of you Zee" I say with a look of sincerity on my face.

"Awww" Zatanna says giving me a hug.

"I often think, why did you ever date me? " I ask with a look of confusion on my face.

"Because you were really sweet and kind when I first met you, and I fell in love with you the moment my eyes met yours, but I was worried you wouldn't recipicate my feelings" Zatanna says looking me in the eyes.

"I felt the exact same way, because I may be rich and famous but I wanted someone who didn't care about that and for them to love me for who I am not for my money" I say looking down.

"I love you because I got to know you and fell in loe with your personality and fell more in love with you" Zatanna says resting her hand on my cock.

"Wait till we get to the hotel babe" I say while my dick is at full mast

"Do we have to?" Zatanna says with a pouting face

"Sorry, but yes" I say with a smirk on my face

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I carry Zatanna up to the room of our hotel over my shoulder, I slap her ass and she screams in pleasure and shock.

"Did you _like _that?" I say with a smirk.

"Try it again and see" Zatanna replies with a playful grin on her face.

I take that as my cue and slap her ass again and again she screams in pleasure, we enter the room and I place her down on the bed, I try to go to the bathroom to shave but the grabs my waist and pulls me down onto the bed.

"Don't go, I want you NOW" She screams in displease.

"Wow, you must be really horny" I snicker before placing a deep kiss on her soft supple lips.

"I am, now fuck me like the slut I am" She whispers in my ear ripping my shirt off.

"Come here" I say grabbing her and pulling her towards me.

I pull her clothes off and throw them on the floor behind me, then I reach down and un-button my pants and pull them down throwing them behind me as well, I grab her panties and pull them off while she un-does her bra and throws it behind me as well.

"Does... does it look good?" Zatanna asks as I look at her clean shaven virgin pussy that is right infront of my face.

"Good enough to eat" I say with a smirk before I grab her hips and pull her closer to my face.

I use my fingers and spread her pussy lips open, I then dive my tongue inside her, twirling it and pinching her clit sending searing hot pleasure through out her body, after 5 minutes she starts fisting the sheets as she reaches her peak and climaxes all over my face, I wipe it off and stand up and kiss her.

"That... was... amazing" Zatanna says inbetween the deep breaths she is taking.

"Thanks" I say with a smug grin on my face.

She stands up and rips my boxers off revealing my hardend manhood all 9 and a half inches of it.

"Its... its so big" Zatanna says looking at it.

"Its not big" I say hiding my blushing face.

Zatanna grabs it and licks it up and down before starting to put it into her mouth, she gets it half way in before she starts to gag on it.

"Babe slow down" I say worried about her.

"Okay" She replies before she starts sucking it.

5 minutes later, I grab her head and shout "I'M CUMMING" as I shoot my load down her throat.

"Where did you learn to give amazing blowjobs?" I ask looking deep into her eyes.

"When ever you were away I would get a popsicle and pretend it was you" She says with a giggle.

I can't help but laugh, "really?" I ask with a hint of jokiness in my voice.

"Yeah, and anyway how did you get so good at cunillingus?" Zatanna asks me with a look of wonder on her face.

"I used to watch a _**lot **_of porn" I say with a laugh.

"That explains alot" Zatanna retorts with a giggle.

"Time for the main event" I say with a wink and a laugh.

Zatanna lays down on the bed and spreads her legs, I walk towards her and grip her hips as I thrust my way all the way inside her, breaking her hymen, I wait till the pain is completely gone to start moving again.

I gradually pick up my pace and start slapping her ass adding to the pleasure for her, I carry on going but 15 minutes in Zatanna can notice that I have lost my rythame and she knows I'm close to blowing my load, I lay her down flat on her back and carry on thrusting hard into her pussy, she then screams out in pure pleasure," Did I find it?" I ask thrusting into the same place again and again," Yes Now stop teasing me" She says with a pout, as I thrust one final time I explode inside of her.

"That... Was... Amazing" I say between the pants for air.

"I... Know... Right" Zatanna says panting for air aswell.

We fall asleep holding each other with our right hands intertwined on my stomach, our left hands behind our heads and her head on my chest.


	9. The announcement and the meeting

**Young Justice Chapter 9**

**I DON'T OWN BREAK DOWN THE WALLS, ALL RIGHT RESERVED BY ASKING ALEXANDRIA.**

**5 days later.**

Me and Zatanna exit the plane just as Dick arrives in my lamborghini veneno roadster and Barbara arrives on her motorcycle to pick Dick up.

"Hey lil bro" I say as I walk upto Dick.

"Hey Jack" He says handing me the keys to the car.

"Thanks man, how did you like driving it?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"It was amazing, the only thing more amazing is Barbara" Dick says winking over to Barbara.

"Hey Babs" I say as she walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Hey Jack" She says pulling back from the hug.

"How are you doing Zatanna?" Dick asks giving her a hug.

"I'm not feeling very well" Zatanna says pouting, "It's Jacks fault" She says continuing.

"Hey" I say with a laugh.

"Sorry to here that Zatanna, what happened?" Babs asks with a concerned face.

"I... I think I might be pregnant" Zatanna says giggling.

"WHAT!" Babs screams then turns to look at me.

"It was her idea" I say quickly.

"I want a child" Zatanna says with a smile.

"Awwwwww" Babs says in a gentle tone.

"Anyway, sorry but we have to go" I say in a calm and asertive tone.

"Okay bro" Dick says.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"I'm home" I shout as I enter my aparment, I walk into the living room and I see Zatanna with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey babe" I say to Zatanna as I enter the room.

"Jack, I'm pregnant!" Zatanna says jumping on me and starts kissing me.

My heart started to race as it hit me.

"Have you made a doctors app?" I say with a smile.

"Yep, just finished the call, we can go tomorrow" Zatanna says with a grin.

"Shall we tell the team or not?" I ask with a smile.

"Okay, can you set it up?" She asks giving me a kiss.

"Sure" I say pulling out my phone.

I call Dick and then I call the cave and the league and ask them all to meet me at the cave.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

Me and Zatanna arrive in my aston martin one-77 and enter the briefing room.

"Why did you need to see us Dread-wing?" Batman asks in a gentle tone.

"We have an announcement to make" I reply with a smile.

Dick gets excited as he has figured out what we need to announce.

"No freaking way" Dick exclaims.

"Yes way lil bro" I reply with a smirk.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant!" Zatanna says giving me a hug.

"WHAT!" KF exclaims.

"She's pregnant idiot" Artemis says slapping him in the back of the head.

Me and Zatanna laugh as they all start congradulating us.

"Congradulation son" Batman says removing his cowl and smiling.

"Congrats bro" Dick says high fiving me.

Thanks everyone" Zatanna says with a heartfelt smile.

"Connor, Miss M could we talk to you in pvt please?" I ask leading them away from the group.

"Sup Jack?" Connor says confused

"We wanted to ask you if you would be our childs god-parents?" I ask with a smile.

"YES!" M'gann screams happily.

"Thank you both" Zatanna says with a smile.

We all walk out to the others and we all say goodbye and me And Zatanna go back our apartment.

We walk in and sit down on the sofa and cuddle.

"I love you both" I say before I kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you to Jack" Zatanna says snuggling her head into my chest.

We eat and at 10:00pm I carry her upto bed and go out on patrol.

While on patrol, I put my headphones in and head to the batcave.

My phone starts playing Asking Alexandria's Break down the walls.

Close your eyes and leave all your fears behind (it's alright)

Close your eyes and follow me until the end.

So if you're hopeless!

We can pick up the pieces,

And if you're broken!

I can carry your pain.

Are you with me?

Watching the flames rise high! (yeah!)

SING THIS WITH ME!

(Hey!) Break down the walls

(Hey!) I Want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

(Hey!) Scream and shout

(Hey!) Till the lights go out!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

We wont take this

You can't break us!

We wont stop until the world is in our hand's

(Hey!) Break down the walls

(Hey!) I Want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

Don't let go,

We carry our torches high! (Always burning)

We've come too far,

To throw it all away!

So are you with me?

Watching the flames rise high! (yeah! )

SING THIS WITH ME!

(Hey!) Break down the walls

I want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

(Hey!) Scream and shout

(Hey!) Till the lights go out!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

We wont take this

You can't break us!

We wont stop until the world is in our hand's

(Hey!) Break down the walls

(Hey!) I want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

I like the mess!

I watch you fall to the ground!

As the embers rise!

And the smoke fills the air!

(Hey!) Break down the walls

(Hey!) I want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

(Hey!) Scream and shout

(Hey!) Till the lights go out!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground!

We wont take this

You can't break us!

We wont stop until the world is in our hand's

(Hey!) Break down the walls

(Hey!)I want it all!

I wont stop until I burn this to the ground.

I arrive at the batcave and enter.

"Hey dad" I say walking over to batman removing my cowl.

"Hey Jack" He says giving me a hug.

"Where's Dick?" I ask looking for nightwing.

"He's with Barbara" Bruce says with a smile, "I'm glad you both have someone" He says with a tear in his eye.

As if timed, Serena Kyle A.K.A Catwoman comes down in the lift.

"Hey Jack" Serena says walking over to us.

"Hi serena" I say giving her a hug.

"Where's Zatanna?" Serena asks with a smile.

"At home resting" I say with a smile.

"Thats for the best given the situation" Bruce says with a smile.

"Are we going out on patrol dad?" I ask batman who is holding Serenas hand.

"Yeah, me, you and Serena are going on patrol tonight, is that alright Jack?" Batman asks me as Serena smiles at me.

"Of course it is Dad, and Serena, thank you for making my dad happy" I say giving her another hug.

"It's okay Jack" Serena says hugging me back.


	10. Death and new Love

**YOUNG JUSTICE CHAPTER 10**

Me, Batman and Catwoman were patroling Gotham when we got word from Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl that Joker and the injustice league were wreaking down town Star City.

We get there as fast as we can, but when we arrive we see Kid Flash get shot 3 times by the Joker.

"WALLY!" Me and Artemis shout as I running at the Joker and she runs to Wally.

"KF!" Dick, Robin and Batgirl shout, Dick runs over to me while the rest run to KF.

"Batman, call the league and the team" I shout punching Joker in the face.

"On it Dread-wing" Batman replies contacting the league and team.

Me and Dick carry on hitting and kicking Joker, while Catwoman focuses on Poison Ivy and Batman focuses on Gorilla Grod.

"YOU FUCKING PHYCOPATH" I shout as I try to break Jokers neck before Dick grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"Dreadwing, leave it!" Dick says as he pulls me of him.

A shot rings out from the jokers gun.

"NIGHTWING!" I shout as Dick falls to the floor.

I feel an evil energy wash over me as I grab the Jokers gun and aim it at his head.

"Dreadwing, don't" Dick says with a groan.

"Goodnight you evil bastard" I sneer but before I can pull the trigger a baterang flew at me and I dropped the gun.

"WE DON'T KILL PEOPLE" Batman shouts with pure anger.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" I scream back in pure rage.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T" Batman shouts back.

"YOU SHOULD WANT TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO JASON, YOUR A FUCKING COWARD" I scream getting in his face.

'Smack', I stumble backwards after Batman hits me.

"Fuck this" I say walking from the warehouse.

"Dread-Wing wait" Artemis says grabbing my hand.

"What?" I say with a sneer in my tone.

"Jack please Wally needs you and so does Dick whats wrong?" She asks her face inches from mine.

"She lost the babies" I say with a tear rolling down my face before I pull her into a hug.

"Oh Jack i'm so sorry" She says kissing me on the cheek, but I am so lucky to have her that a cup herface and kiss her deeply.

"Hmm, Jack stop" She says trying to pull away.

"Why, Zatanna ain't happy being with me" I say realeasing her.

"What makes you think that?" she says sweetly.

"She doesn't want me around her anymore, she kicked me out" I say pissed about the memory.

**2 Weeks earlier.**

"GET OUT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU CHEATING BASTARD" Zatanna shouts at me pushing me towards the door.

"Zee please, I had a moment of weakness please" I plead as she pushed me out the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" She shouts taking her wedding ring off and throwing it at me" I WANT A DIVORCE" She scream in my face.

Heartbroken I walk away and wonder why I did it, why do I have to destroy everything that makes me happy.

I walk to the nearest Zeta tube and go to the mountain.

**Present day.**

"I can't go back home to Gotham cause of reasons" I say still angry.

"Artemis.. I'm sorry, he's gone" M'gann says from the doorway with tear filled eyes.

"What about Nightwing" I ask looking scared.

"He's going to be fine Batmans taken him back to the cave" M'gann says smiling.

"Thank Miss M" I say smiling before pulling Artemis into my chest.

"He can't be gone, we were gonna be together forever" She says crying into my chest.

"Shhhh" I say with my chin on top of her head "It'll be okay 'Mis" I say kissing the top of her head, "Wanna stay at mine for a few days before you have to face going home" I say with a hint of hope in my voice.

"I'd like that Dread, Thanks" She says looking into my mask.

Thanks for reading sorry for how I left it but works taking up most of my time.

Please Review.


End file.
